A Robin's Memories
by greekfreak101
Summary: Just a little story I wrote for Enrichment class. I did add in an OC, but that was because we had to use 10 specific nouns, adjectives, and verbs. One of the nouns was Emily, so I added in Emily. T because of death.


**This is just a little something I wrote for Enrichment class. Hope you like, because my teacher's husband is going to decide whose he likes the best. Whichever one is the winner gets to drink Coke in class! For me that's a big deal, because I hardly ever get soda. Maybe like once every 2-3 months when we go out. That's it. **

**For those of you who read A Young Robin and Robin's Story, don't you worry. I am working on the chapters for those right now. Also, it would help if I actually got reviews for my poems. I want to know if they're good or bad so I can improve. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin, otherwise known as Dick Grayson, was asleep in his room at Mount Justice, the secret hideout for the Justice League's covert team. For now his dreams were peaceful, but that would change all too soon.

"_Tag you're it!" exclaimed a young girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes around the age of five. She laughed and __ran__ away from the boy she tagged who was about the same age and had black hair and eyes as blue as a Romanian jewel._

"_Hey! That's no fair __Emily__! You snuck up on me!" The boy complained as he chased after the girl named Emily. _

"_Too bad Dickey-bird! There are no rules in a game of tag," she said as she continued to run from the boy identified as Dickey-bird, though his official nickname was Dick. _

_The game of tag continued on like that with the one who was running from the other complaining whenever they got caught. They always laughed it off though when they caught the other. Their game ended when four adults came over. Two of them were woman and two of them were men._

"_Come on Dick, it's time for dinner. You can play with Emily tomorrow after you practice," one of the woman said. She had brilliant __red__ hair and bright blue eyes. She was standing next to a man with broad shoulders, black hair, and cobalt blue eyes. It was obvious that he was her husband._

"_Okay mom," Dick chirped. He waved good-bye to Emily. "Bye Emily."_

"_Bye Dickey-bird! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" _

_Dick nodded. "Yup." _

_With that Dick and his parents walked away. _

"_Let's go get some dinner now my beautiful princess," said a man with brown hair and sky blue eyes who was obviously her father. _

_The woman with blonde hair and green eyes next to him rolled her eyes. "Stop calling her that Marcus! You'll spoil her!"_

"_Oh come on Annie! It won't spoil her too much!" He countered._

"_Whatever. Let's go Emily. Remember that you have to practice on your __pony__ tomorrow."_

"_Okay mommy. When can I ride a real horse mommy? Like the ones you and daddy ride." The cheerful girl asked._

"_When we decide that you're ready for it."_

"_Okay. I'll be ready for it soon! I'll practice extra hard to get there!" The two parents smiled as Emily ran to the trailer._

_Another scene appeared in the dream. The scene that came into place showed a circus trailer with three people in leotards. They were the three people who walked away in the last scene. The only difference was that Dick looked about seven instead of five. _

_Dick's parents seemed to be helping Dick get ready for a show while they already looked ready. The three people were interrupted by a frantic call._

"_Mary! John! Dick! Come quick; it's Emily!" An older man came into the trailer looking scared._

"_What about Emily Jack?" John asked. _

"_Emily was hurt while she was practicing for the show. The paramedics are here now to make sure she's okay."_

_The family of three and Jack ran quickly to Emily's trailer. Emily was lying in her bed with white bandages stained with red around her torso. The usually bright and __playful__ girl was pale and somber. _

"_What happened to her?" Dick asked nervously as he looked at Emily's pale face._

"_Something scared her horse and she lost control of him. He ran right into the path of the knife thrower, Zachary Barnes. She was hit in the torso from side with a knife," Jack explained solemnly. _

"_She's going to be okay, right? Please tell me she's going to be alright Jack." Dick was on his knees begging now. He'd give up everything to make sure Emily was okay._

"_We'll have to see what the paramedics Dickey. I'm sure she's going to be fine," Jack said in reassurance as he bent down so his eyes were leveled with Dick's. _

_Emily's parents walked over to the other four and waited with them. They waited for a long half an hour before the paramedics walked over to them. From their faces everyone could tell that Emily wasn't going to be okay._

"_I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Grey, but Emily was severely injured and her chances of living are very slim. We would move her to the hospital, but it would decrease her chances of living even more. If she makes it through the night though, she will live. Right now, we've got her set up to a heart monitor. She is awake too, so you can go talk to her."_

_When the paramedic finished Dick was by Emily's side in a flash. He had tears glistening in his eyes as he looked at her. _

"_Hey Emily," he said. From his tone, it was obvious he was trying hard not to cry. _

"_Hey Dickey-bird! Don't cry okay. I know I may not live, but I also have a chance of living." Though she told him not to cry, you had to be completely oblivious to your surroundings to not notice that she wanted to cry too. _

"_Hey remember what we did on April Fool's Day last year Dickey-bird?" Emily asked referring to all the pranks they pulled on everyone. _

"_Duh! How can I _not _remember that?" Dick said. "Remember all those pranks we played on the Strong Man and the tight rope walkers?"_

"_Yea." Emily said. They talked about all the memories they gained over the years for an hour before Dick's parents came to get him for the show. _

"_I'm sorry Emily, but Dick has to finish getting ready for the show," Mary said as she led Dick out of the trailer._

"_It's okay Mrs. Grayson. Good luck you guys!"_

_The show was fantastic. Marcus and Annie were doing stunts while riding horses and the Graysons had performed their trapeze act without a net. _

_After the show, the Greys visited their daughter. This seemed to make Emily happier. Emily and her parents talked about random things until it Emily got tired. They bid Emily good night and her father __kissed__ her forehead before walking to their room in the trailer. _

_It happened in the middle of the night. The heart monitor started to flat line and it woke Mr. and Mrs. Grey. When they heard it, they cried and went to go tell everyone else not caring that it was the middle of the night. _

_Everyone cried for the young, deceased member of the circus. The most painful cry of all, though, was Dick's cry. He his body shook from the pain filled sobs that came from him._

Outside of his dream and in reality, Dick was mumbling in his sleep. Most words were incoherent, but if you listened closely enough you could hear words like "Emily" and "No, not her."

The most painful part of the dream came last though.

_The scene had once again changed, and this time it showed Dick a year older at the age of eight. He and his parents stood on the platform waiting to be introduced into the show._

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Jack said. "AS ALWAYS, THEY WILL BE PERFORMING WITHOUT A NET!"_

_The crowd roared as the spotlight shined on the Graysons. All three of them waved to the crowd making the crowd cheer even louder._

_John grabbed one of the bars connected to the ropes and swung off the platform. Once he was close enough to the other one, he let go of the first one and did a flip before grabbing the next one. The crowd 'oohed' and 'awed.' _

_He swung back and forth between the two bars for a few flips before he reached out to Mary, where she __jumped__ off the platform and grabbed his awaiting wrists. He swung her over to the second bar. They both performed amazing, death-defying feats in between the bars. _

_Right before Dick joined in with his parents, Mary Grayson did the most amazing defeat. She performed the quadruple flip and John's arms caught her ankles. The force from the flip swung them over so Mary had her arms stretched out for Dick, but he never got to join in. At that moment, the ropes snapped and two of the three Graysons __fell__ with no net to catch them. _

_It all happened so fast. One moment they felt like they were flying, then the next they're falling and hitting the ground. The sound of bones cracking was heard through the deafening silence. As soon as Dick's pained cry for help left his mouth, everyone went into panic. _

_Dick scrambled down the ladder connected to the platform and ran to his parents' bodies. Their heads were in odd positions and their eyes lifeless. Many of their bones were sticking out through the skin and blood pooled around them. _

_Dick let the tears fall faster as he dropped to his knees by his parents' bodies. His __colorful__ leotard was splashed with their blood. He hunched over their bodies and cried even harder. His saltwater tears mixed in with the blood as they hit the ground. _

Before the memory could continue any longer, Dick woke up with a start shouting in his native language, Romanian. "MAMI! TATI! NU!"

The other people spending the night at the mountain rushed into his room. His whole team was there.

"What's wrong Rob?" Wally, a redhead, asked.

"Sorry for waking you guys. It was just a nightmare."

"It was not a nightmare Robin. I know what today is," Wally said.

"What day is it?" A blonde chick named Artemis asked. "And why would it cause Robin to have nightmares?"

"It's the anniversary of my parents' deaths Artemis. By the way, you guys can call me Dick. I'm tired of you guys not knowing at least my first name."

"Oh." Artemis said. Everyone else stared at him sadly.

"Yea. They fell to their deaths five years ago. That is the reason I became Robin."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Dick," Artemis said. "I probably shouldn't have brought that up since it was so personal."

"It's okay Artemis. I want to tell you."

"Why Robin?" Everyone stared at Superboy, but he just shrugged. "I was just curious as to why you chose Robin."

"Okay everyone gather around," Dick said making room on his bed for everyone. Wally sat down next to Dick on one side, with Artemis next to Wally, and Kaldur, the Atlantian, next to Artemis. On Dick's other side was M'gann, the Martian, and Conner also known as Superboy.

Dick began to tell them all about his life at the circus, even Emily. He ended his story with, "When I flew on the trapeze, my mom always said I looked like a robin. That is why I chose Robin as my name. She used to call me 'micul meu robin' which translates to 'my little robin.'"

* * *

**Did ya like? Tell me in a review! :)**

**On to A Young Robin and Robin's Story! **

**Don't forget to write reviews for my poems if you read those! :) It would be greatly appreciated. I'm also opened to ideas for Young Justice Poems! **

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
